winxclubenglishfandomcom-20200214-history
Winx Club - Episode 602 (Script)
The Legendarium This is the full script of the second episode of the sixth season. Script Intro/Recap Narrator: The Trix sought revenge on the Winx by targeting a newly corporeal Daphne, the Nymph of Domino. After unleashing the Beast of the Depths onto Domino's palace, it was up to the Winx to remind Daphne that she is just as powerful as she was before. Scene: Alfea College Courtyard *The birds are chirping and the students are chattering* Daphne: I can't believe we're finally here. Bloom: Neither can Kiko. Go on. Lead the way. *Bloom laughs.* Bloom: He couldn't wait for today. He hardly slept a wink last night. Oh, Daphne. You're going to really love living at Alfea. You must be so excited. Daphne: Nervous is more like it. Bloom: But why? You shouldn't be. You're going to be an amazing History of Magic teacher. *Daphne sighs.* Bloom: If anybody knows the history of magic, it's you. Daphne: Thanks Bloom, but I just can't seem to shake those first-day jitter. *Kiko purrs.* Bloom: Kiko's right. Stand tall and proud. This is going to be a great year. *Daphne sighs again.* Bloom: Check out the new students. They're going to be fairies just like us, and they'll need someone to count on. Someone like you. Isn't that great? Daphne: Sure, but now I'm terrified. *Kiko giggles.* Griselda: Girls, girls, let's move. This is not a party, young ladies. Now, come on. Gather 'round. Daphne: Yes, Miss Griselda. Griselda: Oh, not you professor. I meant the students. All right everyone, now, listen closely. Girls, girls! Listen when spoken to. That is rule number one. Bloom: Some things never change. *Bloom laughs.* Griselda: And now, room assignments. Come along. Scene: Winx's room *Bloom sighs.* Bloom: Home, sweet home. Musa: Hey. Hi, Bloom. Bloom: Hi, Musa. Oh. Aisha: Hey Bloom. Great to see you. So, what do you think? Bloom: I can't believe how settled in you guys are already. Tecna: This place is going way too crowded. Flora: I think it's so cozy and personalized. Tecna: More like cozy and chaotic. What we need to do here is to simplify. Now, let's see. *Tecna puts a spell on a suitcase to make it shrink.* Tecna: There. Clutter-free suitcases. *Aisha gasps, Kiko grunts.* Aisha: Kiko! *Tecna shrinks more suitcases and without looking, she accidentally shrinks Kiko, Kiko yelps and chatters.* Bloom: So where's Stella? Flora: Up in her room working. Aisha: All right. Workout complete. *A group of girls with new looks walked out.* Group of girls: Thanks, Stella. *The Winx gasps.* Bloom: Oh, wow! Aisha: Check it out. Tecna: All of these students are coming from Stella's room. Flora: Wow. Bloom: Hey, look. *Bloom picks up Stella's poster.* Musa: Whoa! Tecna: Oh! Bloom: Wow. Aisha: What is Stella up to now? Stella: (in poster) Stella Couture Boutique: Don't follow fashion; be fashion! Bloom: A clothing boutique? Here at Alfea? Stella: Next! *The Winx goes to the stairs to Stella's room, Bloom chuckles.* Bloom: I need to see this with my own eyes. Musa: No kidding! Me, too! *Kiko gasps.* Bloom: Uh, Stella? Stella? Tecna: The designer, deep in thought. Stella: Winx! I am so happy you're here! You're looking at the start of something mega big. Soon, I'll be the most sought-out designer in the entire Magic Dimension. Kiko: Ow! Stella: And that's not even the most exciting part! Wait until you hear this. Aisha: Should we be worried? Stella: You, my good friends, are the official faces of Stella Couture. Every new look starts with you. *The Winx got new clothes.* Flora: Oh. Musa: Sweet! Aisha: Oh, wow. Bloom: All right! Stella: Oh, Tecna, you look so slammin'. Tecna: Why, thank you, Stella. Griselda: Ladies? Anyone up there? Stella: Griselda. She can't find out about my boutique. Uh! *Stella casts a spell to hide the boutique.* Griselda: What are you doing in here? Hmm... Humph. Stella: Uh... Just cleaning up for the new school year. Griselda: Well done, Stella! Finally. *Stella giggles nervously.* Griselda: Huh? Kiko: Oh. Uh-oh. Griselda: I believe that this belongs to you, Bloom. *Kiko chatters, Bloom gasps.* Bloom: Kiko! *Bloom laughs and turns Kiko back to normal* Bloom: Mmm. Griselda: You are expected in the new history of magic classroom for Miss Faragonda's speech. Scene: History of magic classroom Faragonda: Dear students and professors, I am pleased to inaugurate a new school year here at Alfea. This year, a very special History of Magic teacher joins us, Princess Daphne of Domino. *The students applauded.* Bloom: Yay! Aisha: You go girl! Bloom: Way to go Daphne! *Bloom laughs, the pixies suddenly arrived.* Lockette: Lower, lower, lower. Chatta: Hi, everyone. Amore: It's us. (laughs) Cara: Miss Faragonda. Whee! Lockette: Guess who...?! Bloom: Lockette! Aisha: Piff! Tecna: Cara! Stella: Amore! Musa: Cherie! Flora: Chatta! Lockette: We just had to be here to celebrate! Chatta: That's right, it's Miss Faragonda's 100th year as headmistress. Griselda: Why, I had no idea! Faragonda: It was meant to be a secret. Anniversaries make me feel old. Bloom: Let's hear it for Miss Faragonda, yeah! *All of the assembly cheers.* Lockette: And that's not all! Cara: We brought you a special surprise, it's outside in the courtyard. Faragonda: Oh? Lockette: Come on, everyone. Student #1: I can't wait to see it. Student #2: I wonder what the surprise is. Let's go. Scene: Alfea Courtyard. Cherie: First thing, the perfect weather for celebrating! *The weather changes from gloomy and cloudy to sunny* Cara: Second, a pixie present. *Cara laughs.* Cara: Let the party begin! *Party songs plays, Aisha laughs.* Flora: Yeah! Tecna: Whoo! Stella: Yeah! *Stella laughs and dances.* Griselda: Girls, Miss Stella, please contain yourself. Stella: Uh-huh. Oh, my bad. Faragonda: You should relax, Griselda. This is a party. May I? Wizgiz: Oh, of course, headmistress. Whoa. Whee! *Griselda gasps.* Scene: Cloud Tower Griffin: Welcome back, everyone. With each new year comes a crop of young students aspiring to fine-tune their crafts and sharpen their minds. I expect all of you to support these eager freshmen as some of them set forth on their path today. Here at Cloud Tower, you'll become modern witches. But first you'll need to prove your worth. Now, who would like to go first? You. What's your name? Selina: My name is Selina, and I'm from Earth. Griffin: Right, Selina. Show us what you can do. Selina: With great pleasure. This is the Legendarium. Griffin: Go on. Selina: In its pages are all the myths and legends of all the worlds. And I have the power to bring them to life simply by reading them out loud. Griffin: Interesting. Show me how it works. Selina: This is the legend of the Gloomy Wood Trolls. They used to live in the Forest of Magix, spreading terror and destruction, until they were defeated by the pixies. Grffin: I know that story. The pixies chained the trolls under their village. Selina: That's right. Legendarium, Trolls of Gloomy Woods, I release you to take vengeance on Pixie Village! Scene: Pixie Village Pixie #1: What's going on? *The Trolls roars, the pixies scream* Pixie #2: Ninfea, the Gloomy Wood Trolls are back. Ninfea: That's impossible! How did they break free? Scene: Alfea Courtyard *Ninfea's vision appears* Ninfea: Stop the party! Help! I need everyone to stop what you are doing immediately. Pixie huddle. Come back to the village now. The Gloomy Wood Trolls are attacking. Students: Huh? What? Daphne: I thought those creatures were locked up centuries ago. Ninfea: Pixies unite! Lockette: We must leave. The pixies are in danger. Bloom: And the Winx are right behind you. Magic Winx, Sirenix! *The Winx transforms.* Bloom: Bloom, Fairy of the Dragon Flame! Musa: Musa, Fairy of Music! Tecna: Tecna, Fairy of Technology! Flora: Flora, Fairy of Nature! Aisha: Aisha, Fairy of Waves! Stella: Stella, Fairy of the Shining Sun! *Transformation ends.* Scene: Pixie Village Ninfea: Not on my watch. Cara: Take that, you terrible beast. Bloom: Come on, Winx. Attack! Stella: You interrupted a party, and that's a huge faux pas. Amore: Uh, they're also tearing apart Pixie Village. Stella: Oh, right. We'll get you for that too. Light Diamond! Musa: Deafening Chord! Aisha: Neptune's Sting! Bloom: Well, that wasn't so bad. I hope these guys have learned their lesson. Tecna: More trolls. How many are there? Aisha: Definitely too many. Bloom: Come on, Wnx! Let's send them back where they came from. *The Winx keep attacking* Stella: These beasts are popping up all over the place. Maybe if we close that hole. Musa: This is getting out of hand. *The Trolls break free from the hole* Bloom: Let's get the pixies out of here! *The pixies cry* Scene: Cloud Tower Griffin: You possess a rare power, Selina. If what you are saying is true, it must be utter chaos now in Pixie Village. Selina: That's right. Griffin: I need to see this for myself. Magic eye. *The pixies cry* Griffin: That's enough. This Legendarium is extremely powerful. You have proven your prowess, Selina, but you must put an end to this destruction now. Selina: May the story of the Trolls end here. Scene: Pixie Village Aisha: What happened? Flora: Check it out. Tecna: Whoa. Bloom: Um, the Trolls, they're gone. Chatta: And so are the pixies. Amore: Ninfea? Lockette: Where did everybody go? Bloom: Maybe they teleported themselves somewhere. Hold on. Let me see if I can sense anything. Oh, no. This is crazy. This is not good news. It's as if the pixies no longer exist in the Magic Dimension. Amore and Lockette: Oh! Flora: How could this have happened? Scene: Cloud Tower *Thunder cracks* Griffin: The Legendarium. Hmm... This is truly remarkable. Without a doubt, is one of the most powerful objects I've seen in the last two centuries. Selina: Yes. Icy: You got that right, Griffin. *The Trix get in* Grifin: The Trix! Icy: Well well well, and who do we have here? Look at you, bursting with talent. Selina: Thank you. Darcy: You weren't expecting us for roll call, were you, headmistress Griffin? Stormy: We just missed Cloud Tower so much. Griffin: How dare you return here after all that you did?! Icy: Oh, please. You ain't see nothing yet. Griffin: Out! Get out of my school! Darcy: Griffin, you're disappointing us. Ah! Stormy: It's time for the Trix to rule this school. *The Trix attack Griffin* Griffin: Ah! Never. You'll have to defeat me first. Icy: As you wish, but don't say we didn't warn you. Witch #1: Oh no. Witch #2: What's happening? Icy: Stormy, put that sad little bird into a cage. Stormy: Right where she belongs. *Stormy chases crow-ed Griffin* Icy: There's no need to be scared, young witches. I'm in charge now, and this is just the beginning. Each one of you will have a future full of glory and adventure, because soon, the witches will rule over the entire Magic Dimension, and nothing will be able to stop us. Witches: Trix! Trix! Trix! Trix! *Icy laughs* Witches: Trix! Trix! Trix! Trix! Trix! Icy: Now, be quiet and hold on. Ready, sisters? *The Trix transform into Dark Witch form* Icy: The journey begins. First step: conquer all the magic colleges. *Thunder cracks and Griffin flies* Icy: Class dismissed. Young witches, return to your rooms and stand by. Stormy: We've got some fairies to take care of. Icy: Not so fast! *Icy stops Selina* Icy: You, hang on a sec. We saw what you did with that book. Yes, that one. Selina: The Legendarium? Icy: The Legendarium, of course! You are a very talented witch. Stormy: We could learn a few things from you. Selina: Are you... serious? Icy: Oh, yes. Very serious, and we'd like to make you an offer. Darcy: We'll teach all we know about dark arts. Icy: In exchange, we only ask you to read us some tales from that book. Selina: Sounds good to me. I'm in. Icy: Oh, this is going to be fun. *The Trix laugh* Scene: Alfea Bloom: Don't worry, pixies. Faragonda will hep us understand what happened. *Crow-ed Griffin falls down* Tecna: Watch out! Stella: What was that? Flora: Oh. It's losing control. Aisha: Morphix Cushion! Flora: Oh. Musa: Is it... Flora: It's alive, luckily, but it's hurt and exhausted. Poor little thing. Flora: It's all right. We'll take care of you. Aisha: Hold on, Winx. It looks like it wants to tell us something. Stella: I don't speak crow-ese. Bloom: Well, neither do I, Stella. But I do know someone who can help us. Ending Narrator: The Specialists invite the Winx over to Lynphea College for a special arena training class. Meanwhile, Selina reads the story of the Treants from the Legendarium, causing the enchanted trees to wreak-havoc at the school. The Winx are up against the most powerful magic yet, and struggle to stand their guard. Category:Scripts Category:Season 6 Scripts Category:Season 6 Category:Winx Club Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Scripts Category:Episodes Scripts